


Selkie

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a selkie who was stolen by his adoptive family. AU, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selkie

Jackson wanted to go home. He wanted the frozen waves of Ireland wrapped around his body. He barely remembered what it was like any more, it was a life time ago. But he remembered the sharp taste of salt and the feeling of his seal skin around his body.

His parents -his human parents- won’t let him near his seal skin any more. Not after that time he tried to swim away from them and back to the ocean even though only idiots like his parents hadn’t bothered to learn that the lake in Beacon Hills didn’t run to the sea. They never cared to learn anything about that sort of thing, determined to believe he was human when he’s anything but.

He’s a selkie, which sounds ridiculous but that’s the truth.

And that’s why he wants the bite. If he could become a werewolf, a creature of the land and the moon, then maybe he would stop pining for the ocean. Maybe he could be human then, even if he wasn’t. Maybe then his parents would be happy with him.

Jackson looked down at his torn shirt and restrained the urge to sigh. He’s gotten carried away again, swimming too close to the rocks and they had caught his shirt. That was the problem with designer shirts, they didn’t stand a glance against the slightest breeze.

“You really should invest in a swim suit,” Danny said as he came towards Jackson from the shore.

Jackson waded his way to the shore and took the towel Danny offered him. “How did you know I was here?” he asked, coming across annoyed when really he was happy to see Danny.

Danny shrugged. “You’re always here.”

Jackson absently dried his hair with the towel. “I’m not always here.”

“Yes, you are,” Danny said and grinned, heading back towards his car. “Come on, Aqua-man. In case you forgot, we have a lacrosse game in an hour.”

Jackson hurried after Danny, barely restraining a laugh. “You are spending way too much time with that Stilinski kid.”

Danny shrugged. “At least I’m not pining after a certain unavailable co-captain.”

Jackson threw the towel at Danny but he was grinning and, soon, they were both laughing. It was always easier with Danny. After all, once you go through what they’d been through together, everything else seemed easy.

Jackson could still remember that conversation well.

“I have something to tell you.”

“So do I.”

“You go first.”

“No, you go.”

“No, you- Jackson, we are not going to have a fight about who is going to tell their secret first.”

“Says you and what army?”

“I am not arguing about this. We’ll just… We’ll tell each other at the same time, how does that sound?”

“Fine.”

“Okay, so on three. One… Two… Three!”

“I’m a selkie.”

“I’m gay… Wait, you’re a _what_?”

“A selkie. Also, I think I might be gay.”

“Yeah, great—what the hell’s a selkie?”


End file.
